Broken Promise
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: karena sebuah perjanjian perasaanku tak akan tersampaikan padanya, HunHan review please!


**Broken Promise**

**By: DevilFujoshi-sama**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance,**

**Cast: HunHan,**

**Desclaimer: khusus, untuk Luhan yang sedang berulang tahun… mian, ada kesalahan… dan, kayaknya saya telat ngucapinnya.. TTATT**

LUHAN POV

Langit gelap berselimut mega. Gumpalannya semakin pekat, menandakan hujan akan segera turun.

Aku melangkah gontai, menuntun sepeda yang biasa kubawa ke sekolah, menelusuri jalan pulang sambil sesekali terantuk kerikil karena melamun. Sesekali tatapanku kosong, menatap tali sepatu putihku yang lebih menarik dari pemandangan orang berpacaran di sana sini.

Tapi aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin lupa kalau aku sedang sendirian. Aku hanya ingin lupa bahwa kini kau tidak ada lagi di sampingku.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, hujan turun. Memang tidak deras—belum deras—namun aku merasa rintik-rintiknya begitu dingin, menusuk kulitku hingga menembus reseptor rasa sakitku. Dingin bagai es, namun tajam bagai jarum. Pedih.

Aku berhenti melangkah, berusaha menikmati sebuah esensi hujan yang perih namun menenangkan.

Hujan semakin deras, orang-orang di sekitarku berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Hingga kini hanya aku sendirian di tepi jalan, tak berteduh. Melainkan mengulas sebuah senyum pahit samar ketika merasakan titik-titik air seolah membekukan tubuhku.

Biarlah seperti ini. Aku ingin merasakan sakit. Sakit untuk menebus kesalahanku—padamu.

"Hei, aku murid baru di sini," ucapmu riang. Manik matamu yang berwarna coklat itu seakan berbinar. "Kau mau datang di pesta yang dibuat ibuku nanti malam? Kami meryaakan kepindahan kami ke Seoul ini."

Aku tertegun, tak menyangka akan kau ajak bicara dengan santai. Tadinya kupikir kau adalah murid baru yang sombong dan datar. Namun dibaliknya, kau ternyata ramah dan periang.

"Bagaimana? Ini undangannya." Lanjutmu lagi, kini menyodorkan undangan berwarna coklat muda.

Saat itu aku berpikir, mengapa semua yang berkaitan denganmu berwarna coklat? Helai rambutmu yang berkilau itu, irismu yang indah itu, serta undangan awal persahabatan kita juga coklat.

Aku menerima undangan itu, pelan tanpa menyahut. Bagai anak kucing yang mengambil gulungan wol dengan pelan karena takut ketahuan. Aku bisa merasa kau memandangiku dengan perasaan lega.

"...Terimakasih." Jawabku, kemudian kembali terfokus pada bacaanku, _Pride and Prejudice_karya Jane Austen.

Kau tertawa samar, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu. Kurasakan kini kau yang duduk di bangku sebelahku memandangiku—atau mungkin memandangi buku bacaanku.

Sebenarnya tak masalah, namun aku bisa merasakan deru nafasmu di telingaku. Dan itu... membuatku gugup.

"Err... Oh-ssi," panggilku. "Bisakah kau bangkit dari sana? Ah, bukan—bukan aku mengusir..., ta—tapi—"

Kau tertawa lagi.

Aku memerah.

"Baiklah," akhirnya kau menjawab. "Aku akan pergi. Namun datang ke pesta di rumahku ya. Aku menunggumu." Lanjutmu tersenyum. Aku memalingkan muka gugup.

Ketika aku menoleh lagi, kau sudah berada di antara gerombolan anak laki-laki, menonton mereka bermain _video game_.

Aku bisa merasakan aroma hujan menembus indera penciumanku. Menghanyutkan pikiranku dengan sejuknya esensinya. Namun sekaligus membuatku menggigil karena dinginnya.

Semua memang ada baik dan buruknya bukan? Selalu ada sisi tersembunyi di balik dugaan kita.

Aku kembali menatap langit. Langit masih kelabu, namun tak sekelabu tadi.

Aku kemudian tertawa. Dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di hati.

Di mana kau di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Berapa nilaimu, Sehun?" tanyaku padamu. Kugenggam sisi kertas hasil ulangan biologiku erat hingga kusut.

Di kertas itu, tertera angka 56.

"Nilaiku? 85, bagaimana denganmu, Lulu?"

Ah, aku kalah lagi. Selalu saja, setiap pelajaran Matematika dan IPA, aku selalu kalah darimu.

Kusodorkan kertas ulanganku padamu, membuatmu membaca angka merah yang dibaca 56 itu.

"Jelek..., padahal aku sudah belajar..." keluhku. Aku duduk di bangku di sampingnya, menopang dagu putus asa. Memang sih, orangtuaku tidak akan marah dengan nilai ini, namun tetap saja—nilai ini jelek.

Kau tersenyum, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Jangan nyerah dong, hidup nggak akan berhenti di sini hanya gara-gara kamu dapet nilai ulangan biologi jelek." Kelakarmu. Aku cemberut sambil membetulkan rambutku. "Kalau kamu terus berusaha, pasti nilai-nilaimu bakal jadi bagus! Semua ada prosesnya." Lanjutmu.

Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Benar, ya?" kataku. "ulangan biologi pertama semester ini aku kan dapat 45, jadi ada peningkatan." Ujarku, kemudian tersenyum lega padamu.

"Nah, itu tahu," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih semangatnya, Sehuuuuuunnniiiee!"

Kulanjutkan langkahku. Rumahku kini sudah dekat. Aku ingin segera masuk rumah, kemudian menikmati saat-saat sendiri karena orangtuaku sedang pergi, dan baru pulang besok pagi.

Aku melangkah sambil menuntun sepedaku, langkahku sengaja kulambatkan. Aku masih ingin menikmati esensi hujan bersama kenangan-kenangan yang terputar kembali bagai film di benakku.

Jujur, di langit yang kelam ini

Aku menyesal

Menyesali langkahku waktu itu

Seandainya aku menatap lurus ke depan saat itu

Aku pasti tahu

Bahwa seharusnya aku tak mengambil jalan itu

Kuparkirkan sepedaku di depan teras, kemudian mengambil tasku yang basah dari keranjangnya. Kubuka pintu rumah setelah memutar kunci yang kuambil dari saku seragamku.

Saatnya sendirian.

Tunggu, bukankah aku memang selalu sendirian? Aku tersenyum, pahit.

"Lulllluuuuu," panggilmu. Dan sejurus kemudian, lenganmu telah berada di pundakku, merangkulku.

Wajahku memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua orang di area kantin melihat ke arah kami. Terutama para kakak kelas. Padahal kau populer di antara mereka...

"Tu—tunggu, Sehun," ujarku, kemudian dengan hati-hati, kulepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin ini, dan meletakkan semangkuk ramen di mejanya.

Aku takut ada gosip di antara kita.

Aku dan kau sangat dekat, dan terkadang, semua itu bisa menimbulkan salah paham, bukan? Terutama karena kau populer.

Aku memutar otak. Aku harus tau cara agar tidak ada gosip yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Ah, Sehun, aku ada ide," kataku padamu. Kau yang sedari tadi memainkan sumpit merespon dengan tolehan. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji?"

Kau menegakkan dudukmu.

"Janji apa?" tanyamu, memandangku penasaran.

"Janji... uhm...," aku berlagak berpikir, mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpit ke permukaan meja. "Janji bahwa hubungan kita hanya akan sebatas sahabat! Bagaimana?"

Kau terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu aku akan menyesali janji ini suatu hari nanti. Aku tahu, ini semua hanya karena paranoid-ku yang takut akan berita tidak mengenakkan.

Aku yakin, aku akan menyesalinya. Namun kupikir, selama janji ini ada, aku bisa menjaga perasaanku.

Kau tiba-tiba tersenyum, membuatku terkejut karena tak menyangka reaksi itu.

"Tentu saja, 'sahabat'ku yang baik,"

Dan kau mengacak-acak rambutku, seperti biasa.

Setidaknya, dengan janji ini, kami bisa membantah berita yang tidak mengenakkan.

Kutuangkan isi se-_sachet_kopi instan ke dalam sebuah _mug_ hitam. Di kepalaku, bertengger headset yang terhubung ke _mp3_ milikku. Dari sana, terdengar lagu berjudul _Bird_yang dinyanyikan oleh Yuya Matsushita. *author suka banget lagu itu#gakadayangtanya

Tangan kiriku memperbesar volumenya, membuatku tak bisa mendengar apapun selain lagu itu.

Namun tak apa, aku hanya ingin lupa bahwa aku sedang sendirian. Aku hanya ingin menutup kembali luka lama yang kini terbuka lagi.

Kutuangkan air hangat ke dalam mug tadi, kemudian kuaduk hingga rata. Aroma kopi menguar. Kusesap kopi itu, sambil menikmati aromanya yang berbaur dengan aroma hujan dari luar.

Hingga akhirnya kopi itu habis.

.

Wajahmu yang terlelap berona sedih

Seakan engkau mengalami mimpi buruk

Aku ada di sini, berada di sisimu

Ku takkan pergi ke manapun

_How do I live without you?_

.

_Mug_bekas kopi itu jatuh dengan suara menusuk.

"Kau gila," gelakku, melihatnya membawa lima _cup_bubble tea dari kantin. Wajahmu ketika itu terlihat polos, membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu.

"Aku hanya lapar," jawabmu, kemudian meletakkan lima _cup_bubble tea itu di mejamu. Seakan kembali memeriksa apakah ada cacat di masing-masing _cup_ itu.

"Memangnya bubble tea bisa membuatmu kenyang?" cibirku. Aku menopangkan daguku, menatapmu yang kini tengah membuka satu dari lima _cup __bubble tea_ itu.

"Bagiku iya," sahutmu dengan nada senang, menyendokkan es krim itu. "Lulu mau?"  
tanyamu, kemudian menyodorkan salah satu _cup_yang masih utuh.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau lapar kan? Kalau aku meminta satu, nanti Sehunnie nggak kenyang,"

Kau tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

"Kalau yang minta kamu, perutku bisa kompromi kok, lagipula, 'sahabat' harus berbagi pada 'sahabat'nya, kan?" jelasmu, kembali menyodorkan satu _cup_yang tadi.

Pada akhirnya, aku menerimanya.

Saat itu, kurasakan diriku berdebar-debar.

Setelah membereskan pecahan _mug_tadi, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke kamar. Mungkin istirahat bisa membuatku menjernihkan otakku.

Pasti lebih menyehatkan.

Kututup pintu kamarku, kemudian membaringkan diriku di kasur ber-sprei biru di sisi kamar.

Ah, coklat. Warna itu selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Kau yang **dulu** berada di sampingku. Yang dulu pernah tertawa bersamaku.

Bukannya aku bodoh ataupun lemah karena tidak berusaha melangkah maju meninggalkan masa lalu, namun tiap kumelangkah maju untuk menjalani kehidupanku sekarang, aku merasa kejam. Kejam karena berusaha melupakan masa laluku—masa laluku denganmu.

'Ah, seharusnya...' pikirku. 'seharusnya dulu aku tidak membuat janji itu'.

Kusadari diriku begitu bodoh. Airmata menitik turun, mengalir di pipiku.

"Dasar guru sial," keluhmu. "Bayangkan, Lulu, masa ia bilang lukisanku yang menggunakan cat akrilik itu lukisan anak TK? Dia pasti belum pernah melihat lukisan milik adikku, Tao."

Aku tertawa.

"Lukisanku dibilang lukisan anak SD." Sahutku. "Guru itu memang seleranya aneh. Kadang yang biasa aja malah dibilang bagus. Anak kelas lain bilang guru itu suka karya yang lucu-lucu... Entah juga sih,"

"Aku lebih memilih seni musik daripada seni lukis, aku ingin kita cepat-cepat naik ke kelas dua." Ujarmu.

Ya, di sekolah ini, kelas satu mendapatkan pelajaran seni lukis, kelas dua mendapatkan seni musik, dan kelas tiga boleh memilih di antara keduanya.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus," kataku. "Tapi kalau lulus, kita pisah..."

"Memangnya kelulusan tuh akhir?" sahutmu waktu itu. "Kita kan masih bisa bareng meski udah lulus." ujarmu, tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Lagi, kurasakan dadaku berdegup kencang.

Haha, aneh. Padahal dulu aku yang membuat janji itu, tapi akhirnya akulah yang melanggarnya.

Bodoh sekali.

Kutatap langit-langit kamar. Perutku terasa perih karena hanya kuisi dengan segelas kopi. Namun aku tak peduli. Lagu _From Y to Y_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku terlantun dari _headset_-ku.

Tak bisakah kita kembali lagi seperti dulu?

'Ah' batinku. 'tentu saja tidak bisa. Dia sudah tak di sini lagi...'

Yang kutahu, penyesalan selalun muncul belakangan, ketika semuanya telah berakhir. Dan kini, aku benar-benar merasakannya.

.

Tak bisakah kita kembali?

Menghapus jarak, menyamarkan perasaan?

Apakah ini awal?  
Awal untuk langkah yang kita tapaki

Langkah yang berbeda

Atau justru inilah akhir?  
Akhir dari pertemuan dan persahabatan kita?  
Karena kita takkan bertemu kembali...

.

Aku menyukaimu.

Satu kenyataan yang kusadari ketika kau dan aku melangkah menuju sekolah tadi pagi.

Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu.

Hal yang membuatku menyesali perjanjian yang kubuat sendiri.

Kupandangi sosokmu dari bangkuku, sosok yang sedang menopang dagu sambil mencatat rumus-rumus logaritma di papan tulis.

Kenapa semuanya terlambat?

Sejurus kemudian, seolah kau menyadari bahwa kau menjadi objek pandanganku, kau menoleh. Aku terpaku, namun tak mengalihkan pandangan. Kemudian kau tersenyum lebar.

Senyum yang sama ketika kau mendapatkan es krim-es krim itu.

Aku tersenyum, kecil. Kemudian mulai mencatat rumus di papan tulis.

Namun, bel malah berbunyi.

Waktunya istirahat. Guru bermarga Kim itu segera membereskan buku-buku rumusnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengucap apa-apa. Dan meski mengucapkan sesuatu, pasti menyaru dengan suara anak-anak yang lega karena bebas dari rumus-rumus yang bejibun.

Kau menghampiriku dengan riang.

"Mau makan?" tanyamu padaku. Aku mengangguk, kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hai, Oh-ssi!" tiba-tiba suara menyahut, memanggilmu. Sontak kau dan aku menoleh, mendapati seorang kakak kelas berambut pirang lembut yang cantik dan berbadan bagai model menghampirimu.

"Ah, Jessica-nonna," sahutmu.

"Iya, kalian mau ke mana?" tanyanya, berbasa-basi. Namun jadinya malah terkesan sok akrab di telingaku. Memangnya mau apa dia kalau tahu ke mana kami akan pergi? Mau ikut?

Tunggu, kok aku jadi sewot sendiri?

"Mau ke kantin, bersama Lulu." Jawabmu tenang, sambil menunjukku. Aku membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda hormat. Jessica-noona tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau dan dia selalu bersama, apa kalian pacaran? Banyak yang bilang begitu lho.."

Deg.

Apa-apaan itu? Gosip?

Tanganku terkepal, kemudian kuberanikan diri mengucapkan kata-kata yang memang seharusnya diucapkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tidak, kok," jawabku tenang sambil tersenyum. "Kami cuma sahabat, malah lebih seperti kakak-adik. Iya kan, Sehunnie?" ujarku, kemudian meminta persetujuanmu.

Sekilas, kulihat kau menatap kosong ke depan, namun kemudian membenarkan perkataanku.

Jesicca-noona ber-'oh' ria, kemudian pamit meninggalkan kami.

Ponselku berdering.

Kuambil benda berwarna _teal_ itu, kemudian membukanya. Ada satu pesan yang masuk. Kutekan tombol 'OK' untuk membukanya.

Ah, dari Kyungsoo-ya, sahabatku setelah kau pergi.

_Hei, Luhan, boleh aku ke rumahmu? Aku mau menanyakan PR Bahasa Inggris, sebagai gantinya, aku bantu kau mengerjakan PR Matematika. Bagaimana?_

**_From: Do Kyungsoo_**

**_Time: 04:45:07 PM_**

Kubalas pesan itu dengan menyetujuinya. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa membuatku melupakan Sehun.

Ya, melupakannya.

Tidak, aku tidak benar-benar ingin menghilangkannya dari ingatanku. Aku hanya ingin melupakan kesedihan yang menimpaku setelah kehilangannya.

Karena di hari itu, dia pergi meninggalkanku. Tanpa memberitahu sebelumnya. Dan berkata, bahwa ia takkan kembali lagi.

Berhari-hari setelah kejadian dengan Jessica-noona di lorong waktu itu, kau masih bersikap seperti biasanya.

Namun sejak kemarin, kau tidak masuk sekolah. Entah kenapa.

Aku telah mengirimimu SMS, namun ponselmu tidak aktif. Bukan tidak aktif, karena ketika kutelepon, kartu SIM ponselmu telah di non-aktifkan.

Aku mendesah pelan, aku cemas.

Namun saat istirahat, aku menemukan jawabannya. Jawabannya adalah, obrolan antara Chen dan Xiumin, kakak kembar Kyungsoo, di kelas.

"Katanya Sehun pergi hari ini kan?" Suara itu suara Chen. Tunggu, kau... pergi? Ke mana? Kupasang telingaku untuk mendengar lebih jauh.

"Hah? Ke mana?" suara Xiumin kali itu terdengar bingung.

"Dia pindah bersama orangtuanya ke Jerman." Jawab Chen. Aku tertegun. Pin... dah? Kenapa dia tidak bilang?

"Oh, yang itu, dia berangkat hari ini toh?" sura lain menyahut. Aku mengenali suara itu, suara Chanyeol.

"Iya. Naik pesawat jam 12 kan?" ujar Chen.

"Sebentar lagi, dong." Celetuk Xiumin, menoleh ke arah jam tangannya.

Reflek kulirik jam tanganku. Pukul setengah dua belas kurang lima menit.

Tak bisa, berpikir, aku lari dari kelas, meninggalkan bangkuku dan Kyungsoo yang berteriak bingung. Aku harus bertanya padanya, mengapa ia tidak memberitahuku soal ini.

_Tok Tok Tok_ _Tok_

Pintu diketuk. Aku yang sedang menyeduh teh pun membukakan pintu. Dibaliknya, dengan menatap lurus, yang terlihat adalah kepala Kyungsoo.

Yah, dia pendek sih.

"Hai, Luhan. Aku membawa cemilan juga." Katanya, mengacungkan kue dan wafer cokelat, serta empat bungkus pocky.

Aku tersenyum lemah. Dan sepertinya, Kyungsoo menyadarinya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Luhan?" tanyanya cemas. "Ingat Sehun lagi?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa."

Namun hatiku berkata lain. Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipiku.

Aku telah tiba di ruang tunggu bandara. Mataku menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Tak kutemukan sosok bersurai coklat—kau. Aku makin panik. Mataku terasa panas, nafasku tersengal, namun aku belum menyerah. Aku harus menemukanmu.

Aku berlari menyusuri ruang tunggu yang luas. Namun masih nihil.

Kemudian kulihat kau, hendak menuju pesawat.

"SEHUNNIIEEE!" teriakku, memanggilmu. Dan aku bisa merasakannya, di antara deru nafasku yang tak teratur, dan di antara jantungku yang berdebar kelelahan, adalah sekilas perasaan lega yang sedikit menenangkan.

Kau berhenti melangkah. Menoleh padaku dengan tatapan terkejut. Aku tersenyum lebar, meski pipiku kini basah oleh air mata.

"Selamat jalan..." ujarku. Kau terpaku di tempatmu berdiri. "Cepat kembali ya..., aku akan merindukanmu."

Apa yang kukatakan? Bukankah tujuanku kemari adalah untuk menanyakan kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku?

Apa yang barusan kukatakan?

Kutatap sosokmu, menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari bibirmu. Berharap senyumanlah yang akan menguar dari wajahmu.

Namun, bukan. Tatapanmu berubah. Serius.

"Aku tak akan kembali."

Dan kemudian kau melangkah memasuki pesawat.

Aku bisa merasakan lututku melemas, aku jatuh terduduk.

Ya, dugaanku saat itu adalah, kau membenciku karena tau aku melanggar janji yang kubuat sendiri.

Aku duduk meringkuk di sofa, dengan Kyungsoo yang menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Di depan kami adalah televisi yang menampilkan sebuah anime.

Namun aku tak menontonnya.

Aku masih ingat raut wajahmu yang mengatakan bahwa kau takkan kembali. Tatapan serius yang seolah menusuk sekujur tubuhku. Masih kuingat dengan jelas..., meski sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak itu.

Tiba-tiba acara TV berganti menjadi acara berita dadakan. Mengenai kecelakaan pesawat seminggu lalu, tentang korban-korban tewasnya yang telah teridentifikasi.

Aku tak menyimak, kubenamkan kepalaku dalam lipatan tangan. Aku tak butuh berita. Aku hanya ingin melupakan kesedihan.

"Luhan!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terpekik. "I—Itu..."

Aku mendongak, ke arah televisi. Menatap daftar korban teridentifikasi yang terpampang di layar.

Dan di antara nama-nama itu, namamu, Oh Sehun, terpampang bersama ciri-cirimu.

Aku menjerit histeris.

SEHUN POV

Aku menoleh ke belakang, ke arah ruang tunggu bandara. Orang-orang berlalu lalang membawa koper dan berbagai tas lainnya. Aku kemudian teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang setahun lalu berlari menyusulku di sebuah bandara, padahal seharusnya ia berada di sekolah dan memperhatikan pelajaran. Seseorang yang tersenyum lebar di antara air matanya yang bercucuran dan rambut coklat pirangnya-nya yang berantakan karena angin.

Seseorang yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, namun kurespon dengan nada dingin nan tajam dengan lidahku sendiri.

_'Tunggulah, aku akan kembali..., dan meminta maaf,'_batinku berkata.

Namun apakah ia bisa memaafkanku? Terutama bila ia tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya. Bahwa aku tak lebih dari sahabat palsu yang melanggar janji.

Biarlah, apapun konsekuensinya, aku harus jujur padanya.

Tunggu aku, Xi Luhan, aku akan kembali.

Hari itu adalah hari pertamaku masuk di sekolah baru. Dengan keadaan keluargaku yang memiliki cabang rumah sakit internasional di beberapa negara, bagiku hal ini sudah biasa.

Namun kali ini, aku ingin lebih bersosialisasi.

Sebelumnya, aku tinggal di Rusia. Di negara komunis tersebut, aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang karena aku beranggapan bahwa hal itu tidak penting; toh pada akhirnya, aku akan pindah lagi, bukan? Tapi, kini aku ingin menjadi seperti anak remaja kebanyakan.

Main futsal bersama, ke game center bersama, dan masih banyak lagi.

Untuk itulah aku berusaha tidak kaku ketika walikelas berkacamata itu menyilahkanku memperkenalkan diri di hadapan seisi kelas. Namun meski berusaha, sepertinya urat wajahku tidak mau bekerja sama. Tak ada senyum yang kukeluarkan.

Dan ketika aku dengan sulit menyelesaikan sesi perkenalan, aku menangkap sebuah siluet di salah satu tempat duduk. Seorang namja yang rambutnya coklat pirang itu. Dengan manik hitam kecoklatan yang tampak serius akan buku bacaannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik buku pelajarannya.

Seragam namja itu masih kebesaran, tampak baru karena saat itu adalah masa-masa awal tahun ajaran baru, belum ada sebulan pula. Dasi yang ia pakai tampak rapi khas murid baru yang segan melanggar peraturan. Aku tidak bisa melihat apakah panjang celana yang dikenakannya kepanjangan atau tidak, namun aku berani bertaruh bahwa panjang celananya persis tidak kepanjangan.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum samar, namun namja itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh-ssi, kau boleh duduk di bangku belakang sana," jelas sang walikelas yang kulupakan namanya. Ia menunjuk sebuah bangku di belakang namja berambut coklat gelap dan berwajah kotak yang memakai earphone kecil yang tak terlihat bila tidak diamati baik-baik.

Ah, bangku itu sangat jauh dari bangku namja bermanik hitam kecoklatan itu.

Padahal, ada bangku kosong di belakang namja itu.

"Bila kau bertanya mengapa kau tidak duduk di bangku dekat jendela itu, itu karena bangku tersebut sudah dianggap sebagai bangku resmi milik Do Kyungsoo-ssi," sambung sang walikelas yang seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Dan jujur, itu membuat nafasku tercekat sejenak.

"Ah, saya mengerti. Terimakasih, Sonsaengnim," setelah membungkuk selebar sekitar tigapuluh derajat (sesuai peraturan sekolah ini), aku berjalan santai menuju bangku yang dimaksud, meski hatiku kecewa akan tempat duduk baruku.

Aku menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh kabin pesawat. mencari bangku bernomor 7B. Kulangkahkan kakiku menelusuri jalan di tengah kabin, memeriksa nomor yang tertera di punggung kursi berbantal biru muda tersebut.

13A..., yang ini 10B..., dan ah, 7B.

Kuletakkan tas jinjingku di rak yang tersedia. Kemudian dengan nyaman duduk di bangku dekat jendela pesawat tersebut. Kualihkan pandanganku keluar, menatap lapangan bandara yang terhampar luas. Langit pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda cuaca buruk, namun sangat cerah.

Maklum, ini musim panas.

Bosan, kuraih IPod biru yang selalu kubawa ke mana-mana. Tangan kiriku lalu menyusuri kantong jaket, mencari _earphone_ hitam yang bersarang di sana. Kuhubungkan kedua benda itu dan memasang _earphone_di kedua telingaku. Kemudian, kutekan tombol _play_.

Terdengar lagu _Mozaic Role_yang dikumandangkan oleh penyanyi ternama bernama Gumi, kemudian mengikuti tempo nadanya dengan ketukan jadi tangan yang kutumpukan di lututku.

"Sehun?"

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilkul; sayup-sayup di antara musik yang menguar dari _earphone_ ke telingaku. Aku mengerutkan alis, namun sepertinya itu hanya halusinasiku.

"Kau Oh Sehun, kan?" suara itu sayup menyahut lagi. Kali ini, kutekan tombol _pause_ dan menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati sosok yang kukenal berdiri dan memandangku terkejut. Sosok itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_biru tua, yang nampak tidak terlalu cocok dengan wanra rambutnya yang hitam.

"Chen-ssi?"

"Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya kalimat ini menggunakan verb 2 di kata kerjanya?" tanyanya sambil memutar-mutar pensil di tangan kanannya. namja berambut hitam kecoklatan itu adalah sahabatku, Xi Luhan atau yang biasa kupanggil Lulu.

Namja yang menarik perhatianku sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Kau tahu, Lulu? itu pelajaran kelas dua," responku sambil mengambil salah satu buku dari rak perpustakaan. Kami memang sedang berada di perpustakaan, hendak belajar bersama.

"Namun cepat atau lambat, kita harus memahami bab ini, kan?" elaknya. Aku menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Namja ini memang senang dengan hal-hal berbau bahasa asing. Kemarin, ia menyelesaikan novel setebal kamus yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris tingkat SMU. Padahal kami baru duduk di kelas satu, semester 1 akhir.

"...," aku tidak menjawab. Lagipula sepertinya Luhan sudah kembali menekuni kamus Oxford dan buku grammar yang ia buka di meja bacanya.

Aku memandanginya sejenak, kemudian memalingkan wajah ke buku yang tadi kuambil dengan sebuah senyum. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa ringan.

"Ah! ternyata kau benar Sehun!" laki-laki berambut hitam itu, Chen, duduk di bangku pesawat yang ada di sampingku, bangku 7A. "Dan kau langsung mengenaliku tadi,"

Aku tersenyum simpul. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengannya di sini. Tapi, tunggu. Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

"Chen-ssi..., sejak kapan kau ada di Jerman?" tanyaku padanya. Ia yang sedang membenarkan letak jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya menoleh dan menjawab,

"Kau tahu penyanyi terkenal bernama Yesung?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengangguk sambil melirik IPod-ku diam-diam. "Dia itu sepupuku, aku baru saja ke Jerman minggu lalu untuk menonton konsernya."

"O-Oh, Yesung itu sepupumu?" tanyaku, berusaha menahan rasa kaget. "Pantas kalian itu sama-sama kotak," ujarku. *sumpah saya gak tau, wajah Yesung oppa itu kotak atau nggak*

"Kotak? Wajah kami?"

"Yak, semacam itu."

"Hahaha, selera humormu masih sama, hanya saja kini lebih dingin," Chen tergelak sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Aku tertawa, sedikit terpaksa.

Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang lain saat ini. Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah duduk di bangku ini, memejamkan mata dan mengingat Namja itu; Xi Luhan.

Waktu itu pun, aku terkejut. Terkejut menatap manik hitam kecoklatannya yang menatapku serius, tanpa celah canda di kilaunya.

Memang, kata-kata yang ia katakan tadi bernada canda dan gurau, bercampur menjadi satu layaknya ocehan anak kecil polos. Namun sinar matanya mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

_"Janji bahwa hubungan kita hanya akan sebatas sahabat! Bagaimana?"_

Kalimat itu terlintas kembali di benakku. Kutatap ia dengan sedikit perasaan cemas menyusup di rongga dada. Aku ragu. Apa aku harus menyetujuinya atau menolaknya?

Kalau dipikir sejenak, sepertinya aku tahu alasan Luhan membuat janji ini. Sebagai anak baru yang cukup unggul di bidang IPA dan olahraga, aku cukup populer dan memiliki beberapa penggemar rahasia.

Mungkinkah Luhan takut akan resiko hal ini?

Kalau begitu, aku akan menyetujuinya. Asalkan semua ini bisa membuat kami tetap dekat dan saling melengkapi. Meski aku harus terluka. Spontan, kuukirkan sebuah senyum yang terlihat tulus namun sebenarnya dipaksakan padanya.

"Tentu saja, 'sahabat'ku yang baik," responku berusaha riang. Kemudian secara reflek, kedua tanganku mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas seperti biasa. Ia mengeluh panik dan berusaha menyingkirkan kepalanya dari tanganku, namun nihil. Aku tertawa jahil.

Ia pun tertawa, membuat irisnya bagai tenggelam di balik pipinya; dan kurasakan dadaku berdesir.

Aku dan Chen terjebak dalam keheningan yang sangat kaku. Lelaki yang mengenakan _headset_ itu menyibukkan diri dengan jari-jarinya, sedangkan aku sibuk dengan tombol-tombol di IPod-ku dan sesekali melongok keluar jendela.

tak ada di antara kami yang membuka pembicaraan sejak penerbangan berangkat kembali ke Seoul. Yang ada hanyalah tawaran basa-basi satu sama lain ketika pramugari datang menawarkan makanan.

Kurogoh sakuku dengan tangan kanan, mencari sebutir permen rasa susu vanila yang tadi diberikan oleh seorang pramugari berambut cokelat kemerahan yang garis wajahnya terlihat jelas. Bukan kerut, namun wajahnya tercetak tegas, mungkin cermin watak dari sang pemiliknya. Setelah menemukan sebungkus permen berwarna putih itu, aku membukanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Kulongokkan kembali pandanganku keluar jendela. Awan mulai mendung.

"Hei, kalau boleh tahu..., kenapa kau pindah ke Jerman?" suara itu mengagetkanku dar kesibukan individuku. Chen, dengan tangan-tangannya yang bertaut satu sama lain bertanya padaku dengan rasa ingin tahu yang samar. Namun, sepertinya pertanyaan itu hanyalah sebuah basa-basi untuk mengoyak keheningan belagu ini.

"Orangtuaku memutuskan untuk mengurus rumah sakit cabang mereka di Jerman yang sedikit terbengkalai," ujarku tanpa menoleh, sambil berpura-pura sbuk menekan tombol _next_ di IPod-ku. "Mereka sedikit _son-complex_ dan tidak membiarkanku tinggal."

Oke, alasan terakhir itu bohong.

Sebenarnya, keputusanku untuk tetap tinggal di Korea waktu itu sudah nyaris bulat. Namun..., pikiranku berubah karena hal kecil. bagai peribahasa 'karena nila setitik, rusak susu sebelangga'. Itulah yang kualami.

Bau hujan yang menguar dari kebun sekolah menipis. Genangan air pun meninggi di pinggiran jalan beraspal, juga di beberapa tanah cekung di kebun sekolah. Hujan kali ini sangat deras, hingga aroma hujan tersapu angin sebelum sempat dikenali oleh indera penciuman.

Luhan melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju lokernya, berusaha agar tidak terpeleset karena lantai sedikit basah akan sepatu murid-murid lain yang sebelumnya bermain hujan-hujanan atau tidak sengaja terjebak di antara hujan.

Aku menunggunya di tepi ruangan, memegang payung berwarna hijau yang semula berada di lokerku yang ada di sisi yang berbeda di ruangan ini. Kueratkan jaket hitamku karena udara dingin tetap terasa di permukaan kulit. Menghela nafas, aku memeluk diriku sendiri, masih kedinginan.

"Sehunnie, ayo kita pulang," sahut suara familiar itu tiba-tiba. Luhan, dengan seragamnya yang mulai pas di tubuhnya, menatapku heran karena tidak biasanya aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah payung berwarna _pink_. Di tangan kirinya terdapat jaket hijau tua yang nampak tebal, sudah tak terlipat lagi karena ia hendak memakainya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, menunggunya selesai memakai jaket bergambar rusa di bagian punggungnya itu. Setelah memakainya, penampilannya terlihat lucu. Dengan rambut berantakan karena angin dari luar dan jaket yang membuat badannya terlihat lebar. Tanpa sadar, aku tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sedikit terganggu. "Aku tahu jaket ini memiliki gambar aneh di bagian punggungnya. Namun aku memilihnya karena aku suka, ayo pergi."

Meski yang ia katakan bukanlah alasanku untuk tertawa, aku masih tertawa kecil sambil mengikutinya ke halaman depan sekolah. Namun ia menusuk pinggangku dengan ujung payungnya yang meski tidak tajam namun menyakitkan, karena aku tak kunjung berhenti tertawa.

"Sori, sori, bercanda...," sahutku meminta maaf. ia menyipitkan mata, setengah bercanda. Kubalas tatapannya dengan cengiran lebar sok bodoh. Ia mengacuhkanku dan membuka payungnya. Aku melanjutkan usahaku dengan tatapan memelas yang benar-benar tidak elit untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Haha, sudahlah," katanya menyudahi adegan sok ngambek yang ia buat sendiri, tergelak melihat tatapanku. "Ayo kita-"

_Bruush_

"WHAT THE HELL?" jeritnya panik. Yak, sedetik yang lalu, payungnya masih normal-normal saja dan masih bisa digunakan. Namun karena terpaan angin yang kencang, payung itu kini terbalik. menutup ke arah berlawanan dari gagangnya.

aku tertawa keras, namun suara tawaku disamarkan oleh suara derasnya hujan. Luhan yang menyadari bahwa aku kembali tertawa kini cemberut.

"Jangan tertawa! Lalu bagaimana aku pulang sekarang?" tanyanya serius dengan suaranya yang cempreng namun manis itu.

Ah, benar juga, bagaimana kami pulang dalam hujan sederas ini dengan hanya menggunakan satu payung? Itu pun kalau payungku tidak bernasib sama dengan payung Luhan nantinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita terobos hujan menuju halte di ujung jalan sana?" kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dengan ringan dari mulutku. Setengah terkejut, aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah ide gila. Siapa yang mau bermain hujan-hujanan dengan hujan sederas ini? Menjelang ujian, pula.

"Ide yang tidak buruk sebenarnya, kalau saja hujannya tidak sederas ini," jawab Luhan. "Kita pakai payungmu saja Sehunnie"

"Baiklah," sahutku sekenanya. Tapi, tunggu. Sepayung berdua dengan Luhan? Apa tidak apa-apa? Kurasakan wajahku menghangat, ada apa denganku?

Hari itu berakhir dengan sosok kita berdua yang basah kuyup setibanya di bis, karena satu payung tak cukup membantu. Dan esoknya, kau terkena pilek selama seminggu.

Namun, ketika kami duduk di bangku bis dengan keadaan basah kuyup, yang kurasakan bukanlah dingin. Namun hangat. Hangat yang memenuhiku.

Langit menggelap di luar jendela. aku tak tahu apakah di luar sana hujan atau tidak. Namun yang pasti, udara serasa lebih dingin ketimbang tadi. Aku menutup risleting jaketku rapat-rapat, berusaha menghalau dingin.  
Lalu kulirik bangku di sebelahku, Chen tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan kepala yang sedikit mendongak ke atas.

Posisi yang tidak terlalu elit.

Aku memandang sebuah majalah di pangkuan Chen. Majalah bersampulkan sepupunya itu berada dalam posisi tertutup. Di sampul majalah itu, Yesung tersenyum sambil membawa beberapa buku entah apa. Iris kecoklatannya bersinar penuh ekspresi.

Seperti iris milik Luhan.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Sedikit menyesali mengapa dulu aku menyetujui janji yang ia buat. Aku mengetahui perasaanku, namun aku tak kuasa menolak. Aku tak ingin sahabat pertamaku merasa tak nyaman. Aku ingin mempertahankan apa yang kumiliki. Namun pada akhirnya, aku malah melepaskan semuanya.

Aku menyukai Luhan. Lebih dari perasaan seorang sahabat untuk sahabatnya. Ketika aku menyadarinya, kenyataan yang ada di hadapanku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pembohong. Orang bodoh yang menyetujui sebuah janji meski sudah melanggarnya sejak awal.

"Pindah ke Jerman?" tanyaku tak percaya. Aku memandang kedua orangtuaku yang duduk di ruang tamu dengan rasa tak terima. Kami baru tinggal di Korea selama tujuh bulan, dan sekarang hendak pindah lagi?

"Betul, Sehun," jawab ibuku, mewakili ayahku. "Cabang rumah sakit di sana sedikit terbengkalai, jadi kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana dan mengurusnya. Kau tentu ikut dengan kami, kan?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Ibuku juga mengatakan hal yang nyaris sama ketika kami hendak pindah dari Rusia menuju Korea. Namun, saat itu aku tak keberatan. Aku tak kehilangan apa-apa.

Namun sekarang? Apa aku harus mengikuti kedua orangtuaku ke Jerman dan meninggalkan sahabatku? Aku nyaris mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Teman, sahabat, belajar bersama, remidi bersama, dan hal-hal lain yang sebelumnya belum pernah kualami.

Dan kini, saat aku menikmati semuanya, aku harus meninggalkannya. Tak adil.

"Aku tidak ikut." jawabku singkat. Keputusan yang langsung kuambil begitu saja. "Kalau ayah dan ibu mau pergi, aku akan tetap di sini."

Ayahku terlihat terkejut. "Tapi-"

"Apapun alasannya, aku tidak akan ikut." ulangku, kemudian berbalik menuju kamar di lantai atas.

_DUAAAAARR!_

Suara petir yang menyambar terdengar nyaring, membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Tak hanya aku, Chen bahkan langsung terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya, juga beberapa penumpang lain yang langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kaget.

Petir yang tadi bagai menyambar salah satu bagian pesawat.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Aneh-aneh saja. Hal-hal seperti itu takkan terjadi, bukan?

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chen padaku. "Suara apa tadi?"

"Oh, suara petir," jawabku singkat, sambil menolehkan pandangan keluar jendela. Gelap. Apa sang pilot bisa mengendalikan pesawat dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini?

Sesaat kemudian pintu ruang pilot terbuka, seseorang entah siapa memanggil pramugari berambut merah ikal dan mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi bisa kudengar kata 'tenangkan' dan 'terbakar'.

Setelah orang itu pergi, sang pramugari berbalik ke arah penumpang. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kakinya sedikit bergetar, menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata,

"Penumpang yang terhormat, telah terjadi kebakaran pada salah satu sisi sayap kanan pesawat. Mohon anda sekalian tenang, sementara kami akan mencari tepat untuk mendarat sementara. terimakasih."

Aku tersentak, tak bisa merespon. Tenang, katanya? Mendarat? Mendarat di mana? Kami berada sekitar 500 meter di atas sebuah samudera!

"Mau makan?" tawarku pada Luhan. Ia mendongak ke arahku, berpaling dari novel karya Jane Austen lain yang belum pernah kulihat maupun kudengar judulnya.

ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian mengekor di belakangku. Namun setelah sampai di luar kelas, ia mengambil posisi di sampingku.

"Hai, Oh-ssi!" tiba-tiba suara menyahut. Suara perempuan yang terdengar dewasa. Aku menoleh, mendapati seorang senior di klub basket putri berada tak jauh dariku dan Luhan.

"Ah, Jessica-noona," sapaku sambil tersenyum sopan. Ia membalas senyumanku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide menyelip di benakku. Apakah bila aku mengobrol akrab dengan Jessica-noona, Luhan akan cemburu? Kalau iya, berarti perasaanku terbalas, kan?

"Iya, kalian mau ke mana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lagi. Aku tahu kalau itu basa-basi, namun sebaiknya aku menanggapinya dengan sopan, kan? bagaimana pun dia seniorku.

"Mau ke kantin, bersama Lulu." jawabku, terselip nada gurau untuk menarik perhatian Luhan. Namun dia hanya membungkuk pada Jessica-noona, dan kemudian tetap diam sambil memandang Jessica-noona datar, sedatar ia menatap buku bacaannya.

"Kau dan dia selalu bersama, apa kalian pacaran? Banyak yang bilang begitu lho..."

Degh.

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar nyaris tepat sasaran. Aku menyukai Luhan, namun aku tak tahu apa Luhan memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Apa aku terlalu menunjukkan rasa sukaku ya?

"Tidak, kok," tiba-tiba suara Luhan yang kukenal menyahut. "Kami cuma sahabat, malah lebih seperti kakak-adik. Iya kan, Sehun?" lanjutnya, memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Sehun' dan bukan 'Sehunnie' seperti biasanya.

Satu hal yang menyusup di relung hatiku; perasaanku tak terbalas.

Meski telah disuruh tenang, para penumpang tetap saja panik. Nyawa kami berada di ujung tanduk, tinggal menunggu ke manakah takdir menjatuhkannya. Ke arah 'kehidupan' atau ke arah 'kematian'.

Aku adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang menutupi rasa panikku. Kupasang wajah datar yang meski dengan gelisah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kedua tanganku meremas bagian dalam saku jaket. Sesekali kulirik Chen yang seakan membeku di bangkunya.

Aku mengambil nafas sambil bergetar. Semoga semua baik-baik saja. Semoga.

"Jadi kau mengubah pikiranmu, Sehun?" tanya Ayahku saat makan malam. "Kau akan ikut kami ke Jerman?"

Aku mengangguk samar sambil mengambil sesendok besar sup dari mangkuk.

"Bagus, kalau begitu, tiga hari lagi kita akan berangkat," kata ibuku. Ia mengambil sebuah udang goreng dengan sumpitnya dan meletakkannya di piringku tanpa kuminta. "Kau boleh mulai mengemasi barangmu kapan saja, asal tidak terlambat."

Apa alasanku menyetujuinya? Perasaanku pada Luhan kemungkinan besar tak terbalas. Buat apa berharap? Bukannya aku ingin menjadi pengecut, aku tidak ingin melanggar janji yang kami buat. Aku akan pergi ke Jerman, menata hati dan perasaanku dan akan kembali suatu saat nanti.

Dan kami, akan tetap menjadi sahabat.

...Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia tak ingin aku pergi?

Sebaiknya aku tak usah memberitahunya. Aku akan mengiriminya surat saat aku sudah ada di Jerman.

Chen memandang lurus ke depan. Wajahnya nyaris seputih tembok dan bibirnya memucat. Begitu juga dengan penumpang lain yang tak henti-hentinya berdoa, juga ada yang telah menangis. Kami semua tahu bahwa kemungkinan kecil kami selamat.

Meski api di sisi sayap padam oleh hujan, pesawat takkan seimbang lagi. Dan kalau pesawat jatuh, sebagian besar dari kami takkan selamat.

Kalau kami tak selamat..., pikirku.

Kalau aku tak selamat, aku takkan bertemu Luhan lagi. Aku takkan punya kesempatan meminta maaf ataupun jujur padanya. Aku benar-benar takkan kembali.

Seperti yang kukatakan padanya waktu itu.

Aku tertawa pahit. Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tak akan kembali?

Bagaimana perasaannya?

Pukul setengah duabelas lebih sepuluh menit.

Hari ini aku dan orangtuaku akan berangkat ke Jerman. Dan satu hal, aku pergi tanpa memberitahu Luhan. Dan kini aku setengah berharap ia tahu aku akan pergi, dan mencegahku.

Namun setengah dari hatiku berkata, 'Kau berharap terlalu banyak, tak ada gunanya bila ia mencegahmu namun mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya.'

Aku memandang langit. Sebagai info, kini aku ada bandara, hendak memasuki pesawat. Koper hitamku kupegang di tangan kanan bersama tas ransel yang biasa kubawa ke sekolah di punggungku. Berkali-kali aku menengok belakang, berharap ada seorang namja berambut coklat kepirangan yang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Sampai-sampai, kedua orangtuaku sudah berada di dalam pesawat mendahuluiku.

_Tidak, ia tidak mungkin datang. Aku tak memberitahunya_, pikirku. Aku kembali melangkah sambil menyeret koperku. _Kalau pun ia datang, aku harus berusaha agar tidak berharap lagi_.

"SEHUUNNIEE!" teriakan itu mengejutkanku. Suara Luhan, dan ketika aku menoleh, aku mendapati namja itu berdiri agak jauh di belakangku. Harapanku terkabul. Dan aku bisa merasakannya, hatiku kembali berharap lebih jauh.

Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Luhan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar khasnya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Di pipinya, tampak air mata mengalir deras, berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. Matanya kemerahan karena menangis.

_Maafkan aku, Luhan._

"Selamat jalan..." ucapnya, membuatku terpaku di tempat. "Cepat kembali ya..., aku akan merindukanmu."

Tidak, aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali. Karena aku akan kembali di saat aku sudah menata hati dan tidak memiliki perasaan padanya.

"Aku tak akan kembali." jawabku, reflek. Sejenak, aku terkejut akan ucapanku. Kenapa aku tega? Berbagai pertanyaan yang menekan bergumul. Merasa bersalah, aku melanjutkan langkahku memasuki pesawat.

_...Maafkan aku, Luhan_.

Dari jendela pesawat, aku melihatmu. Terduduk di tempat kau berdiri tadi. Aku menghela nafas.

_Tolong maafkan aku._

Pramugari berambut merah ikal itu menyelesaikan perkataannya tentang kemungkinan selamat yang nyaris nol persen, meminta para penumpang untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kematian.

Penerbangan macam apa ini? Kata-kata petugas dan pramugarinya membuat penumpang benar-benar cemas dan panik. Isak tangis terdengar lagi dari bangku-bangku lain.

Sejenak aku merasa miris.

"Se-"

_Bruukk_.

Pesawat miring ke depan, menyebabkan Chen yang hendak memanggilku dan diriku sendiri tersentak dan terbentur bangku di depan kami. Setelah membetulkan posisi dengan susah payah, aku menggigit bibir.

_Ini akhir._

Isak tangis menjadi lebih nyaring. Penumpang sudah mencapai batas kepanikan.

_Braaak._

Pesawat miring ke kiri. Kurasakan kepalaku terbentur jendela, menyebabkan rasa sakit. Dan perlahan-lahan, kurasakan kesadaranku mengabur.

"Sehun!" Seru Chen dengan volume tinggi. Namun bagiku, suaranya terdengar sayup.

Karena semua hal yang bisa kudengar adalah gelak tawa riang seorang namja beriris hitam kecoklatan.

_Selamat tinggal, Luhan_.

END

A/N: akhirnya tamat juga… =3=… jangan Tanya gimana akhirnya, bisa baca ulang di Luhan POV ada tuh akhirnya… saya tambah stress nih, ngelanjuti FF SuLay-nya… #pundung di pojokan TTATT

Oke, sekian gitu aja, saya mau maratapi nasib FF saya dulu… #pundung di pojokan


End file.
